Sparrow's Flight
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A Chop Socky Chooks fanfiction about a young hen named Sparrow Pan who comes to the aid of the Chooks, and they in turn save her from the worst sort of indignity possible: Forced marriage to Dr. Wasabi.


Sparrow's Flight

Sparrow's Flight

Note: My first Chop Socky Chooks fan-fiction. A supporter of the Chooks, and trained by her Master Gai Pan (also her father, her mother Mai died young because of leukemia at a young age), Sparrow is an up-an-coming student of Praying Mantis kung fu. She often assists the Chooks when they are in trouble, getting them out of tight spots.

"Ancient proverb says, man who lives in glass house should never apply heavy fixtures to roof."—Chuckie Chan, A Snake in the Class

Prologue 

Since youth, young Sparrow Pan had shown great aptitude for martial arts. She was graceful, possessed supernatural poise, and could wield a bo staff with swift accuracy. She often practiced in her spare time with her father and master, Gai, who had been teaching the ancient ways of kung fu for years. It had been said that his teacher, Mu, was the finest sensei in all the land but sadly, old age took his life. Gai always honored Mu and even called his teachings "The Mu-Fist Way". It wasn't for those who weren't dedicated or lax in their character. Only those with a desire to better themselves and help others could learn Mu Fist, and it wasn't for any one class of person.

Gai had been so fortunate in his life, even though he was beginning to show his age. Despite that, he was youthful in spirit and could move rapidly as the wind, blending in with his surroundings. He was a spry and witty old man, loving to engage in word banter as well as mental Olympics such as chess and Chinese checkers. He had met his lady love long ago when training with Master Mu, the Rhode Island Red. Gai was steadfast and stalwart in everything he did, but he had never really known love before. Something so strange and new threw him for a loop at first. Yet when he saw the young songstress Mai playing her samisen and heard her beatific tones, his heart soared.

Gai was shy and let love slip away for years as he began to age and become wiser in the ways of the Mu Fist, until suddenly Mai was no longer his neighbor. Her music shop had moved to the other side of town. He asked everyone where she had gone to, and almost lost hope of seeing her or hearing her yet again, but then he caught a glimpse of her leaving a kindergarten class after teaching music. In Wasabi world, music had become forbidden but she taught underground classes despite these ridiculous and incredulous rules. Her brunette hair always stood out and her flowing plum pattern kimono gave her away immediately.

"Young lady…W-wait !", the guru stammered, his wooden shoes clacking in rhythm with his step. The young bantam looked over his square-rimmed frames and blushed.

"What is it, Sir ?", Mai questioned.

"I…wish to speak with you. That is, if you wouldn't mind conversing with me.", Gai said. The two then went to a small tearoom to converse and instantly fell in love with each other. In a couple more years, the two were married and the rest they say, is history.

Sparrow had been lucky to have been so close to her mother and like her, she learned how to sing and play the samisen sensationally. She learned everything quickly and could mimic many elements to the letter.

Despite everything Sparrow tried to cure her mother's debilitating leukemia, Mai grew weaker and weaker. Even the homeopathic remedies Sparrow had concocted did no good and no amount of shrine visits or prayers helped. In time, Mai died and the daughter and her guru father had to live their lives together. Gai was no spring chicken but at least he had many more healthy years to go. With that in mind and Sparrow being in her teens, she used her abilities toward good and taught others. Her other talent, music also came in handy with paying bills since passersby paid her hefty sums just to hear her lyrical strumming.

Chapter 1—Friend to the Chooks

Sparrow had always been a reliable worker since the day she was born. She never faltered in her errands and often found herself consumed with little responsibilities that kept her mind occupied. From time to time she would remember her dear mother Mai and smile sweetly to herself about how strong she was even in the adversity of such a terrible disease.

Despite her work load, Sparrow enjoyed typical teenage activities such as video games and hanging out at the local mall with her best friends. She didn't know however, that she was about to become legendary when Wasabi World's most well-known and beloved heroes found themselves in a bit of a fix against Dr. Wasabi's army of ninja monkeys.

It was a day unlike any other in the fact that Wasabi's security robots had gone on a rampage. As was planned, Wasabi had programmed them as such to make the citizens of Wasabi World believe that his henchmen were committing crimes. Yet, it was all an elaborate lure to coax the Chooks out of hiding. They had come as soon as their alarms had blared and sprung into action. Wasabi had many ninja monkey henchmen, but the Chooks were outnumbered by the psychotic Security Bots. They needed more manpower but could find none at that time. It seemed as if the Chooks were about ready to surrender when a miracle occurred.

Sparrow was on her way to the mall when she had caught the Chooks getting wrangled by Wasabi's monkeys. Sparrow had been a fan of theirs since she had read articles about them. She had even videotaped their interviews and saved magazines covering their acts of heroism. She had a bit of a crush on both Chuckie and KO Joe and wasn't certain which Chook she liked more. In her opinion, both roosters were positively dreamy. She snapped out of her reverie when she saw the predicament they were in and decided to assist them. She assessed the situation and diverted the chimps with some fireworks she had hidden beneath her jacket. She always kept such things on hand in just such instances.

Chapter 2—You Shall Be Known as "Swift Feather"

The Chooks seemed to be in quite a pinch as they were being corralled by Wasabi's chimps. Assessing the situation, she fished down in her pocket for samisen picks that in essence, were sharp as kunai knives if handled correctly in a situation like this. Since she had plenty of these picks that had been given to her freely by her music instructor but never had she known these would come in handy as weapons. In a swift motion, the svelte hen's hands whipped the picks out and one by one the ropes snapped. In a rapid succession, she had helped knock out the opposition.

"Whoever you are, thank you for saving us.", Chuckie said, with gratitude.

"You're welcome, Chuckie.", Sparrow said, starting to return to her errands.

"But from this day forward, you shall be known as Swift Feather, and should we need you, we'll holler your name.", Joe stated before Sparrow began to regress home.

"I am honored.", she said, bowing, and then, blushing, ran to complete her errands and to her garden back at the temple, where her father was meditating and contemplating the nature of the Universe.

Chapter 3—Cooking Up Trouble

Wasabi drummed his digits on his console and drearily overlooked his vast civilization. Even after all these years, you'd think a piranha like himself would be mind-numbingly elated with all that he owned. The world he had was his to command and control, but as always those blasted Chop Socky Chooks got in the way of his most nefarious plots. He wasn't certain of what had foiled his plan the day before, but he decided to check his surveillance videos again. As he was looking closely, Bubba, his assistant, had fetched him some wine and a long crazy straw to link from the glass to the inside of his environmental bowl.

"Oh, sank you Bubba. A bit of vine always calms mein nerves…", Wasabi said as he sipped a bit and sank back into his oversized office chair. Suddenly, something caught his attention on the tapes. It was a figure he hadn't seen there before. A young hen, tossing out samisen picks had been caught in freeze frame.

"Who ees dat ?!", Wasabi exclaimed as he sputtered wine out of his mouth. Bubba patted him on the back so he wouldn't choke.

"Danka.", he thanked the klutzy albino gorilla. He then had a devious, deliciously evil idea at that moment. The exceptionally beautiful young hen seemed distracted by items that were aesthetically pleasing. Plus she loved CDs and had a penchant for collecting them. The latest CD by the _Kotos_ had been released and it was one of her favorite groups in the entire world. She had been to all of their concerts and practically worshipped the lead singer and koto player, Tamadachi Koto.

As swiftly as he could, Wasabi researched Tamadachi and built a robot likeness of him as well as his band. He set up a fake concert as a ruse to kidnap her. Once she was in his clutches, the Chooks would be drawn back to his lair and he would have the full advantage. By the next day, Operation: Koto Capture would begin.

Chapter 4—Hoodwinked !

Sparrow had heard her favorite music being played in the city square and couldn't help but be drawn to it. At the circle, surrounded by adoring (but robotic fans), she literally flew to see Tama and hear his beatific tenor voice. Before she knew what hit her, she had been snagged in a tamper-proof net and was unable to escape. She started calling from her friends, hoping they would hear her. Sadly, it was too late. Before she knew it, she was in Wasabi's lair.

"Aw, mien dear…Vhat seems to be the problem ?", Wasabi questioned as he offered her everything she could want. True, Wasabi was charming but simply not her type. She knew that in time, she would probably have to be forced to marry the pompous piranha.

"I hate it here ! I hate _you_, Wasabi ! Why are you holding me against my will ?", Sparrow said, beginning to sob uncontrollably. Bubba wheeled the mad doctor closer to the ravishing young hen and he patted her back, running his fin through her long, brunette hair.

"Ach, mien sweetheart, you wound me. I am certain you shall come to like me in time. I'm really not so bad. All you could ever want, I vill provide for you. Count on it, cross mein heart and hope to die.", Wasabi said, softly to her. She sighed, beginning to eat the meal that Bubba had prepared for them. It was far more delectable than she could ever have imagined. A thought in the back of her head said, perhaps living under Wasabi's care wouldn't be so bad but then again what would her poor father, Gai do without her assistance at home ? She would simply play along with Wasabi for now and hopefully the Chooks would come to her rescue.

Chapter 5—Consider Yourself an Honorary Chook

Sparrow couldn't complain much. Even though she was locked in a room, away from the outside world, she was surprised by the accommodations. It was much better than any hotel she had ever stayed in. But with the deep pockets the Doctor possessed, it wasn't surprising. She sighed as she looked out the window and lowered her head. Even the moon, which usually made her so ebullient, gave her even more sorrow.

"Papa, I wish I was home with you. Please don't worry, I think I will return soon.", Sparrow thought to herself as she wiped an errant tear from her cheek. She began singing rather melancholically but her song seemed to drift to the Chooks secret hideaway. Chuckie had heard her singing and could hear it was a signal for help.

"Swift Feather is in distress !", he stated, gathering the others to follow him. They knew that they had no time to lose.

The three Chooks began to infiltrate the tower stealthily and before long, Chick P had picked the lock that allowed her entry. Quietly she waved the other two to enter. They continued to follow the sound of the eerie, poignant but beautiful melody until they reached the cell where Sparrow was held.

"I am sorry, Chooks. I let my guard down. I should've noticed that Tama's eyes were cold, lifeless. I was foolish.", Sparrow confessed.

"We all make mistakes, Swift Feather.", Chuckie stated, reassuringly.

"I shan't make the same mistake again, Chuckie.", Sparrow vowed. Rapidly, Chick P took a hair pin from her tresses and started picking the lock. Joe looked a little annoyed.

"You know I could've done the same with my comb, CP.", Joe stated, obviously, pouting a little. He wanted to be the hero in the situation.

"I'll let you walk her out arm in arm, if that suits you.", Chickadee stated, not amused by her partner's impulsive nature.

"Works for me !", Joe said, rubbing his hands together and waiting for Sparrow to be released. He soon took her by the arm as the cell opened.

As suspected, a silent alarm had been activated and Wasabi's chimps were on the look out for escapees. Chickadee, who had heard the rustling of their clothing, threw her tessen fan and knocked one of them down. The chimps and the Chooks decked it out, and Sparrow, despite the fact she had no weapons on her, used her kung fu to her advantage. Chuckie was astonished at how expertly she could use praying mantis kung fu and how graceful she was.

"Swift Feather, how did you learn that ?", he asked, in between punches.

"My father, Master Gai…he taught me everything he knows.", Sparrow explained, hitting a chimp who had fallen unconscious behind her. But before they could be cleared to leave, Wasabi and Bubba blocked the exit.

"Not so fast mien leipshen.", Wasabi threatened, cracking his knuckles in a cocky manner. He then pointed to the Chooks and yelled, "Bubba, get zem !", to which he replied as quickly as he could to. The lumbering oaf didn't move very rapidly and his feet were no better than oversized clogs. The Chooks made a quick escape and ran as fast as they could until they were far out of Wasabi's grasp.

"This time, you've von the battle…but next time, you von't be so lucky !", Wasabi threatened. Bubba picked the little piranha up in his palm and carried him back to their den, where a library of DVDs awaited them.

"Oh, give it up, Dr. Wasabi…Just sit back and watch a movie with Bubba. I have the perfect cure for your woes.", Bubba said, waving a copy of the horror movie _Piranha _in his hand.

"Gott bless you, you doofus.", Wasabi said as he sat back next to his best friend and cohort, devouring every scene as it played out on his HDTV. Bubba brought popcorn, sodas and candy for them to munch on as they let the experience of the movie absorb all their troubles.

Epilogue 

Sparrow couldn't believe that she had gotten through such an ordeal even without breaking a sweat or becoming frightened. Very little frightened the young hen and she was amazed. One might say she felt a bit proud of herself but "pride" was too strong of a word to use. She had been made an honorary Chook for her abilities and Swift Feather (or the shortened version, SF) had become her code name. She chose a bandana to wear for such an occasion that bore the image of plum blossoms on it, just in case the Chooks ever needed her assistance again. She could only hope that there would be more like her because Wasabi would never stop his evil ways. Until he was defeated she would always assist the Chooks when they needed it and for that, she was grateful. That night, she dreamt of the adventures she'd have someday in the future and those she would help even without truly knowing she had done good. As the glorious light of the moon kept her company, she smiled and sighed happily. At last she had something to look forward to every day, and be grateful she was one of the few chosen, the lucky light shining in the darkness to give others the hope they sought.

The End


End file.
